Netherworld  Doors
by Meteor Beat
Summary: What could happen behind these doors, can you tell me how it is Ryoga? To be loved at last? To fight for love and to die for it? I want to understand. Short Stories. RyogaDifferent pairings. No RyogaAkane. Part of the Netherworld Saga
1. Iris

**I guess what I like love is... it could happen in any way; so far we still don't know what love is, cannot explain it with words well, and sometimes we cannot even discern if we are truly in love, what it is at the end? There's so many paths to love and deception, what could happen behind those doors, can you tell me how it is Ryoga? To be loved at least? To fight for love and to die for it? What does your door tells you? I want to know, I want to understand, I want to feel it, let's make this journey together.**

**Open the first door.**

-----

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any character, neither the song and the lyrics.**

**-----**

Iris

Soft, immaculate skin was under his fingers, the warm in it made him feel relaxed at night; her body was so majestic to simply see in action, moving, jumping, fighting, even the simple action of walking was something to behold; the soft curves of her body was a magnet for many men, but it was in fighting when he was able to see the true magic of her body.

But maybe there was no better way to see it than when they were like that, quiet in the night, no fighting, just resting, one holding the other; an action none of them had in their lives, a gesture that went silent between both.

Soft mounds of flesh that were in that same moment pressing against his own chest while Ryoga was reclining against the wall, her head under his chin, his arms around her protectively and somehow possessive, a blanket the only fabric they needed now, they just didn't needed words.

Why? Because they knew a simple word could shatter the peace both needed in their lives, because one word could make the guilt return at full force, the guilt of the lies they said to other people, the lies of their own lives, but now, for Ryoga and Ranma, the world between those four walls, that blanket and that moon was al the world they needed, while both silently prayed for the moon to stay there, for eternal night and eternal peace, for eternal love.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_


	2. Fast Cars and Freedom

**Tama Saga: Thanks for that, I appreciate it, hope you keep reading this story, I swear, it has a purpose and a inner story like you see down here.**

**Disclaimer:... not really needed by now I think.**

**-----**

Ryoko, I have a question.

Tell me Ryoga.

What happened at the last door? It was real? I was with…

Every door we open is a path you could have walked into but didn't, or it was a dream only, or the future, not even I know that, the Doors of Destiny were made for a reason, and the Almighty gave you a mission after all young man.

I guess… I guess I need to open the next door.

-----

Fast Cars and Freedom

Ryoga had to be honest, the things people made some times were very convenient, just like the thing he was leaning against while his… companion was talking by the phone.

Maybe he needed to pay for gas every now and then but the way they were traveling was even better, it was a very good car, no wonder the Americans were so proud of the Mustang, it was convenient and in the words of Ranma a really cool thing, that the name was after all a horse added points for the redhead.

Throwing the tail of the cigarette to the rocky ground he saw Ranma get out of the small cafeteria at the side of the road, right now they seemed to be on Canada, how it was possible for them to be one second in Munich and the other in Alberta was a real mystery, but it added adventure to their constant traveling.

"So, how's everyone?"

"Nabiki says they're still trying to get used to the idea of me not there and all that; momma is still in denial over my change of name and all that and Akane… well"

"Sure you don't want to go back?"

"Darling… they are waiting the return of Saotome Ranma, not Hibiki Ranko, sometimes Nabiki has good advices, that loophole in all of those laws I was bound to was a lifesaver"

"Is not that I'm complaining but… maybe it will be a good idea to talk with them, I don't want you to have the life I always had, and that also goes for her" Ryoga said pointing at Ranma's slightly bulgy stomach.

"Nah… maybe when I get into the sixth month, I'm sure that once they see me like that they'll fall backwards, except Kasumi and Nabiki; now drive, let's see where you're infamous ability lead us to"

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river back first time feeling._


	3. So Cold

**Tama Saga: She is Ranko after all, well, Ranma with anotehr name, she must be brave after all.**

**Ryo-chan Wolfgirl: The next ones may be may be not RanRyo, who knows.**

**dana-san: That's why they are short-stories, maybe a little too short sometimes.**

**Lord Kamui: Thanks, go on and read more.**

**-----**

There's a purpose for all this?

Maybe, maybe not, you are the only one here with the ability to decide if this doors help you or not, if there is an answer behind them, remember that Ryoga, not even I know all the answers.

But you are a god!

And why you think it makes a diference?

Come on, open the door.

Alright, but you'll have to answer to me after this.

All that the respective time young warrior.

-----

**So Cold**

I guess…

I guess when you wear a mask of indifference,

A mask to hide what you are, all of your inside,

In the end you tend to forget how it is to be alive.

But why?

Why when someone like you came… and took out my mask...

Why do you have to be so darn stubborn?

Why you had to choose me?

Why you had to be so damn stubborn about winning me?

Why you just simply stood unchanged?

Why you had to stop being the melodramatic asshole of always?

Why you had to save me time and time again?

Why you had to… to… to…

"Nabiki! Oh no… Ryoga!"

Sister… I hope you never have to find out what I'm feeling right now.

_You're so cold  
but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me  
One last time_


End file.
